Half and Half Quirks
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Kiyoko is the daughter of a pro-hero with a goal of being one herself. Her quirk is one, not even her dad had heard of before and she's scared she'll be seen differently because of it. With her dream on the line, will she be able to give it her all to go push past her fears? (Title may change later.)
1. Testing Day

"You have to promise me you won't do anything to alter scores or whatever," I ordered my dad. "I have to prove I can get in on my own."

"I promise I won't," he told me and I sighed.

"Better not," I warned before grabbing my bag. "I'm off to the entrance exams." I headed to the door and ran straight for UA.

* * *

 _Hi, my name is Kiyoko, but everyone just calls me Yoko for short. My quirk is a bit... different from the others I grew up surrounded by. My dad thinks it's a strange mix of his and my mom's quirk, but, personally, I just don't see it. My dad's one of the pros and my mom... well... she died when I was a baby. I don't have any other family, but I never felt I needed anyone else. Besides, my dad needed me just as much as I needed him._

"Welcome to today's live performance!" Present Mic shouted into his speakers around his neck. "Everybody say, "HEY"!" The entire group of kids surrounding us was quiet. "Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines for your practical! Are you ready! **YEAHH!**!" More silence. "This is how the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten-minute-long "mock cityscape maneuvers"! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing locations! O.K.?!" I looked down at the card in my hand. Testing site D. "Each site is filled with three kinds of faux villains." I felt a sweatdrop go down the back of my head. _Mario characters?_ "Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels! Use your quirks to disable these faux villains and earn points! That's your goal, listeners! Of course, playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited!"

"May I ask a question?!" A boy asked standing and raising his hand.

"There appear to be no fewer than _four_ varieties of faux villains on this handout!" The kid said. "Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heroes!" _So he's one of those kids, huh?_ I laughed in my head. "And, you, with the curly hair!" He turned and pointed to a kid sitting behind him. "You've been muttering this whole time... it's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!"

"Sorry..." the boy said holding his hands over his mouth as the kids around us laughed.

"Alright alright," Present Mic said getting our attention again. Examinee 711, nice catch. Thanks! But the forth faux villain variety gets you zero point!" _Zero points?_ "He's more of an obstacle! Have you all played Super Mario Brothers?! It's kind of like a thwomp! One at each site! A "gimmick" that'll rampage around in close quarters!"

"Got it... so it's like a stage gimmick to be avoided. Thank you, sir. I apologize for the interruption! Really is like a video game then."

"That's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, "Trus heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life." PLUS ULTRA! Break a leg, everyone!"

* * *

We stood in front of the cityscape and as everyone was ogling at it, my mind kept going back to what Present Mic had said. _One zero point villain per cityscape. It'd be best to avoid them like he said, but then why give put them in the mock battle? Is there another point to the mock battles he didn't tell us? If so, why not tell us? Are we meant to find out on our own? But, that aside, everyone's going to immediately go for the three-pointers so there will be more one and two pointers for the rest of us._

"And... begin!" We all looked to see Present Mic standing on a building behind us. "What's wrong? The test's started! Run! Run! The die is cast!" I joined the rest of my group as we ran into the mock city in front of us. My quirk had nothing to do with speed but that's why dad insisted I work on fighting with and without my quirk. Fewer weaknesses to hold me back from whatever goal I had, he'd said. As we were attacked everyone around me did as I expected they would: go after the three-pointers. I went after the one and two pointers and knocked them off as quickly as I could with my quirk wrapping it around my hands. This wasn't so hard. _So why the zero-pointer?_ I shook my head. _Stop living in your head and focus!_ Suddenly, as I took out a three-pointer, the "gimmick" made its appearance. _THAT'S A GIMMICK?! IT'S FREACKING HUGE!_ The zero-pointer towered over the buildings and everyone did the natural thing: run away. I was close enough to the thing that I had to use my quirk to create a barrier against the debris falling on me. _It's slow, but there are people who probably can't run that fast after using their quirk so many times._ I looked around to see people still trying to run away from the zero-pointer. I created a barrier around those who could escape the falling debris as the thing rampaged through that city. _Not good..._ I panted trying to make sure I kept the barrier as strong as I could so no one would be hurt. _I'm reaching my limit on my quirks barrier..._

* * *

 **"You have to completely aware of your limits and don't pass them or you could end up hurting yourself more than helping the people around you."**

* * *

 _Damn it..._ I placed my hands on the ground and focused on the other side of my quirk. The one I was afraid of showing to others. Darkness flowed on the ground and created a large wall between us and that zero-pointer. Glimmers of light could be seen in the wall.

* * *

Name: Kiyoko

Age: 14

Hair: Red

Eyes: Gold

Quirk:...

* * *

I watched the other potential students run away before feeling like the wall was being shot at. I poured more of the darker side of my quirk into the wall and absorbed the shots before firing them back at the machine. I saw the dust and heard the machine fall to the ground before lowering the wall to reveal the zero-pointer destroyed.

* * *

Name: Kiyoko

Age: 14

Hair: Red

Eyes: Gold

Quirk: Yin/Yang


	2. The Starting Line

After waiting one week, and having multiple assurances from my dad, I got my acceptance letter, and in the spring I was attending my first day at U.A..

* * *

I was sitting at my desk reading minding my own business like most of the other students in class except one...

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!" the guy who'd been asking about the four villains at the entrance exam exclaimed.

"Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?" a louder one asked. Why did he call him an extra?

"I-I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Ida."

"Somei?! A stuck-up elitist, then?" the loud kid asked. "I should blow you to bits."

"You're awful. Do you really wish to become a hero?!" Ida asked the kid. So fat the loudest two in the class was a kid who sounded more like a villain and a kid who seemed to be a perfectionist. This was going to be an interesting three years. I sighed before finally looking back down at my book. I didn't want to get pulled into their conversation if it could be called that.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out," a voice from outside the door said. I looked up to see a girl standing in the doorway but looking down behind her. "This is the hero course." We all watched in silence as a yellow sleeping bag pulled itself up before unzipping to reveal a man. "It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't ver ration, are you?"

"So he's a pro hero too...?" a forest green haired kid asked.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." He fully pulled himself out of the sleeping bag before reaching back into it. and pulling out our gym clothes. "Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."

* * *

"A test of our quirks?!" One of the students asked our teacher.

"What about the entrance ceremony?! Or guidance sessions?!" a brown-haired girl asked.

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes," Mr. Aizawa told us. "U.A. is known for its "freestyle" educational system. That applies to us teachers as well. Softball throwing. The standing long jump. The 50-meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Side-to-side stepping. Upper body training. Seated Toe touch. You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests. This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating. Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?"

"67 meters," the loud kid said.

"Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle," Mr. Aizawa said. "Give it all you've got."

"Awesome." He wound up his pitch before throwing the ball. "Die!" The explosion he created caused our hair to blow back behind us. Did he really just shout out die?

"It's important for us to know your limits," Mr. Aizawa told us before showing us the device that registered how far he threw. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." The device read 705.2 m.

"Whoa! This is awesome!"

"705 meters? Seriously?"

"So we can use our quirks for reall! Man, the hero course is great!"

"Awesome... you say?" he asked us. "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here and you think it'll be all fun and games? Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and will be expelled."

"Whaaaaa?!"

"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is the hero course at U.A. High!"

* * *

 **So I know its been a long time and this isn't very long, but the next one will be better. I promise!**


End file.
